Currently, when using NCQ (Native Command Queuing) in a Serial ATA (SATA) system and an error occurs, the drive associated with the SATA system stops all activity. The drive will continue only when the drive receives specific information. For example, the drive may continue when the drive receives a COMRESET signaling or SRST information from a host to reset the drive.
As another example, the drive may receive a Read Log Ext 10 command or a Read Log DMA Ext 10 command, where 10 is the page. If the drive receives a Read Log Ext 10 or a Read Log DMA Ext 10 command, then Log 10 is returned to the host. This log may include information about the tag of the command that failed, a local block address (LBA), and a size of the command.
However, in the case of solid state drives (SSDs), the information in this log is not generally useful. The information in the log does not generally contain failure information relevant to an SSD. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.